La Consecuencia Impredecible
by Dramaaa
Summary: Un acercamiento entre Bulma y Vegeta dentro de los tres años sin androides. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! La semana que viene tendréis el nuevo capítulo de 'En el Techo'. Tranquilos, contestaré a todos en su debido momento. Antes, y para aquellos que tengan _mono_ de un poco de _acción_ entre Bulma y Vegeta, aquí os dejo una versión de lo que yo creo que pudo pasar en la historia primaria, es decir, cuando no existía la amenaza de los androides.

o-o-o-o

Dejó caer su espalda sobre los pies de él, que al instante movió por fin sus ojos hacia ella debatiéndose entre ordenarle que se fuera de una vez de su habitación o permitirle ese acercamiento, el cual entendía fuera de cualquier provocación y aún así demasiado cercano, natural, como era ella con cualquier condenada cosa que hiciera.

Tras unos segundos de ese modo y sin entender por qué la dejaba invadir su espacio, ella pronunció:

-Creo que me engaña.-

El soplido corto salió de su garganta a la vez que apartaba la vista de la mujer. Pensó en decirle que por supuesto que la engañaba como él bien sabía por el olor que destilaba el humano cuando llegaba a la casa, aroma pestilente a sexo reciente quizá de la noche anterior o quizá aún más lejano. A lo mejor fue el hecho de que no estaba siendo agresiva, o probablemente era porque simplemente él se encontraba desganado. Lo que era seguro es que en cualquier otra situación no hubiera dudado en soltárselo. No le dio tiempo a decidirse pues el príncipe no fue el que habló:

-¿Qué?-

Fue escuchar la pregunta de ella y se volvió para volver a mirarla.

-¿Qué de qué?- le preguntó él.

-¿Que por qué has hecho eso?-

-¿Por qué he hecho el qué?- quiso saber Vegeta. -No he hecho nada.- soltó un poco disgustado pese a que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo ella.

Bulma se incorporó apoyando los codos para verlo mejor. -Lo has hecho, has hecho ese sonido que siempre haces, ese _hmpf._- pronunció imitándolo. -Claro que viniendo de ti es algo así como una gran carcajada, ¿no?- dijo sonriéndole.

La miró impertérrito aun sabiendo que lo había definido a la perfección. Sí que se había escuchado a sí mismo en otras ocasiones soltarlo, pero no se había dado cuenta de que en ese instante el soplido corto había salido disparado de su boca.

-Supongo que es normal que desde que llegaste a este lugar no te he oído nunca reírte en alto como hacías antes.- profirió volviendo a fijarse en su copa y bordeándola con el dedo índice.

Por un instante se vio ridículo mirando fijamente el movimiento de su dedo sobre el cristal y fue por eso que despertó de golpe:

-¿Por qué estás aquí incordiándome, humana? ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación?- le interrogó despectivo esperando a que ella captara la directa intención.

Lo miró por dos segundos, mirada que él le aguantó pese a que sabía que de nuevo nacía la cercanía entre ambos. Bulma apartó la vista de él para clavarla en un punto de la pared, justo enfrente, y dejó su torso apoyado en un codo para volver a beber de su copa.

-Me siento sola.- sentenció contestándole con la mirada perdida.

Él, que no había apartado la vista de ella, esta vez sí lo hizo mientras torcía la sonrisa. -¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?- pronunció sin moverse un ápice de su cabeza sobre el cabecero. Había sonado tal y como él quería que la cuestión sonara: profundamente hastiado por tenerla allí, recostada a los pies de su cama.

Y entonces no escuchó ninguna réplica histérica típica de la científica, aunque los comentarios que habían salido de su boca sonrosada esa noche quedaban muy lejos del histerismo. Lo que escuchó no fue eso, si no el crujir de las sábanas. Dobló su cuello para captar el movimiento de ella, la cual reptaba con las palmas sobre el colchón, subiendo sobre él sin tocarlo y consiguiendo poner un rostro frente al otro.

-¿Qué haces?- le murmuró él analizando sus movimientos sigilosos hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros y con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, casi recostada sobre él pese a que la mitad inferior de ella permanecía a un lado de la cama. No se percató de que volvía a quedarse quieto tal y como había hecho todas las veces anteriores que ella comenzaba a actuar así. Notó sus sentidos dispararse a la vez que su maldita respiración la oía más cerca que nunca.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarle. Estudió su cara subiendo y bajando sus ojos sobre cada una de sus facciones. Imperturbable, inexpresivo y concentrado en sus iris azules. Era llamativo que sólo entre esos destellos de luz que entraban del jardín pudiera verlo mejor de lo que había hecho nunca.

-No te puede gustar estar solo.- musitó concentrándose en su boca.

Notó el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y quiso rehacerse entrecerrando los ojos. No lo tocaba, y aún así percibía el calor de ambos mezclarse entre el poco espacio que los dividía. Si ella creía que iba a ganarle con un acercamiento, por mucho que éste fuera tan prudente como contundente, estaba muy equivocada:

-Apestas.- susurró él con la mirada clavada en sus pupilas apenas visibles. Si descendía hacia su boca, sabía que sería incapaz de controlar bajar más los ojos hasta dar con sus pechos que casi caían sobre el suyo. Nunca la había tenido en esa perspectiva, al menos en el plano real.

La vio acercarse. Eso sí pudo verlo. Percibió cómo uno de los rayos que entraban por la ventana iluminaban su pelo azul para que luego éste desapareciera a medida que se aproximaba a su rostro. No se movió un ápice, y aunque hubiera querido no lo habría hecho. Sus malditos ojos azules, ahora menos azules que nunca por encontrarse entre penumbra, lo atosigaban igual que el resto de su cuerpo ya casi recostado sobre él.

Lo besó. Fue sólo un beso pero a él se le erizaron todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo y se vio a sí mismo recargar su respiración, vaciar sus pulmones hasta el extremo para luego costarle llenarlos de nuevo por un único resquicio a través del cual volvía a entrar aire lentamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le murmuró él con la boca de ella apuntando directamente a la suya.

-Porque he querido.- le contestó Bulma sin moverse tampoco y a menos de un centímetro.

Y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez un beso más largo del que no recibió respuesta pero sí un suspiro abrasador cuando se alejó el centímetro necesario.

Vislumbrarlo entre sombras con la respiración pesada y casi oliendo la insufrible contención por la que sin duda él estaba pasando le hacían preguntarse si aquello también estaba siendo un castigo para ella. Supo lo que hacer. Le puso la boca entreabierta sobre sus labios, esperando contestación, apenas tocándolo, sólo rozándolo. Pero el maldito saiya no hacía nada, únicamente inhalar y soltar aire en el único acto que ella le había visto realizar torpemente.

Cuando creyó que tendría que darse por vencida notó tensión en su tripa. Se dejó guiar por los sentidos ya alarmados y fue el oído el que esta vez se agudizó junto con el tacto. Él le estaba abriendo la bata y entonces ella fue la que comenzó a respirar al mismo ritmo. Sonrió al sentir sus fuertes manos rodearle la cintura y subir directamente a sus pechos sin ninguna demora o pausa. Y ni aún así el saiya movió su rostro, dándole a entender que si bien empezaba a caer en la trampa, ella tendría que hacerlo también en la suya.

En cuanto sintió que sus pechos eran rodeados sin ningún reparo, se vio a sí misma perder la batalla en su boca cuando escuchó un leve gemido salir de su garganta directo a los labios entreabiertos de él. Decidió que tendría que jugar todas las bazas en ese lance y moviéndose lo justo por arriba, dejó apoyado el peso de su cuerpo sobre un brazo y el otro lo deslizó hasta la barriga del saiya. La reacción fue instantánea y la notó bajar como si sus manos fueran de hielo para al instante subir de nuevo y dejarse acariciar. Ahora el que soltó el bufido fue él. Deseó que las sombras se disiparan para saber si ese maldito cabezota había cambiado por fin la inexpresión perenne de su rostro.

En cuanto rozó lo mínimo su turgente erección la lentitud dejó de ser protagonista. Él echó hacia atrás su rostro por la inercia al mover sus caderas y querer que ella empezara con su palpo. Pero volvió a su postura inicial y sus labios chocaron. Soltaron la maldita respiración de golpe, los dos a la vez, rindiéndose a la par, la misma respiración que tenían contenida en el minuto anterior, igual que el peso de tantos meses deseándose.

La copa de vino cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

o-o-o-o

**N/A_2**: ...O algo así.

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que aquí no parece que haya peticiones de hijo ni muchas otras cosas que en mi primera historia ('En el Techo', para aquellos que después de tanto tiempo se les haya olvidado hasta como se llama) sí pasan? Leyéndola, hasta parece que Bulma y Yamcha están juntos aún, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo puede cambiar tanto la historia de una a otra? ¿Por qué razón? Yo lo sé. Lo único que no sé es si me quedarán fuerzas para hacer esta narración entera después de lo que me está costando 'En el Techo'. Ya veremos.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer. Xxx. Drama.


End file.
